


Breakfast in Bed

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/F, Innuendo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's been out of town and Kara missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Laura was coming in from an out-of-town conference tonight, so Kara had gone to Laura’s house after work.  She’d missed her.  She'd showered and changed into barely decent clothes to lounge in, and had curled on the bed to read.  Exhaustion had claimed her and she was still asleep when Laura came in.

Laura was quiet as she undressed and hopped into the shower herself.  It had been a long day at the end of a long week, and she was ready to relax.

The arrythmic pattering of the water on the walls and floor of the shower woke Kara, and she smiled as she stretched.  Laura would be all warm and damp and flushed when she got out, but in the meantime…

Kara ran her hands down across her breasts, not spending much time - it didn’t really do much for her when it was her own hands.  One hand reached under her tank, the other into her boxers, and she turned her head.  She could see the blurry outline of Laura through the shower wall - she had her hands up soaping her hair.  Kara could hear her soft grunts.  Laura loved to wash the tension away at the end of a long day by playing with her hair.  She sometimes washed it three or four times just to make it last longer.  

Thinking about that hair on her skin was getting Kara hot, and the hand that had been lazily petting herself under the boxers stroked more intently.  She was already wet, and she groaned lightly at the feeling.  She rubbed her fingers on either side of her clit, taking her time.  It would be a few minutes before Laura was done, and if she timed it right….

Rubbing morphed to pinching then to small circles with increasing pressure.  Her middle finger slid down from her clit to tease at her opening, then push in, searching for her g-spot.  She alternated barely-there with firm pressure, still circling her clit, listening for the sounds that meant Laura was nearly done with her shower.  

She heard the shower door open, and the towel whip off the towel rack.  Go time.  She moved her thumb and her middle finger faster and harder, seeking that moment of tightness…  “Oh.  Oh gods, Laura…”  Kara’s climax washed over her, leaving her temporarily sated.

“Starting without me, huh?”  Laura smiled affectionately and rubbed her hair with the towel.

“Mmmm.  Figured you’d be pretty tired tonight, and since I had a nap, I might be too high-energy for you.  Just looking out for you.”

“I do appreciate that.”  Laura gave her hair one more good squeeze and tossed the towel toward the bathroom, pulling the other off and tossing it in the same general direction.  She climbed naked into bed, holding up the covers so Kara could get closer.  Laura snuggled her head into Kara’s chest, making a little hum of contentment.  Her hands went under Kara’s tank and she kissed then sucked at the spot under Kara’s chin.

“I do need a good night’s sleep, but then I think perhaps I should have breakfast in bed.”

Kara laughed.  “Good thing I picked up some fruit and your favorite sparkling juice, ‘cause you know cooking is not my thing.”

“Oh, that’s not the breakfast I was thinking of.”


End file.
